


we used to dream of outer space

by feelingsplosion



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extinction, Global Warming, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingsplosion/pseuds/feelingsplosion
Summary: They say once you find your soulmate, nothing can separate you, not even death.Does that count when the world is ending?
Relationships: Barry - Relationship, Barry Benson/Adam Flayman, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	we used to dream of outer space

The end had come slowly, but not slow enough to stop it.

The world learned its lesson the hard way about the importance of bees. Once the strike began, the humans were forced into realization of their lifelong dependence on the small insects. The flowers wilted into nothingness, the fields and parks turned to an eternal gray, and the humans, _the humans_ -

  
  
  
  


Unaware of their addiction to the only tangible relief of the cold, unfeeling Earth, they turned to a hasty alternative. Now that the sugarcane fields were dissolved away, the honey they so took for granted nowhere to be found, their alternate sugar slowly broke them down from the inside.

  
  


Obsessed with its production, out of insidious relief and gnawing desire, factories went into overdrive to produce it. Humans no longer could stomach the taste of anything else but this artificial substitute, consuming it non-stop throughout the day as their bodies burned away without their knowledge. The production never ceased, workers running on a constant high as they released thick, black smoke into the air.

  
  


The bees stayed happily in their hives, unbeknownst to the world around them.

Until Barry decided to visit his only human friend, Vanessa. Naturally, Adam came with him, faithful to the end, as they ventured out of the hive, but nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Crazed, bloodshot eyes followed the pair as they flew to the apartment they knew so well. Their nerve systems shot, the people could do little else but stumble and groan. Barry grasped Adam’s hand and squeezed tight, an innate reaction to the horrors around him, as they landed on the windowsill of her apartment.

  
  


The first thing they saw was an old newspaper on her table, with the headline: 

**_Experts warn of new sugar alternative, could create uncontrollable addiction!_ **

Barry’s eyes were torn off the page as he heard a horrifying noise come from the other room. Tightening his grip on Adam’s hand, they flew apprehensively to the source of the sound. But he could not prepare himself for what he would see next.

Vanessa, crouched on the ground, empty packets all around her as she fumbled through them. She let out an ungodly screech before her eyes turned to Barry. Oh God her _eyes_ -

There was no recognition in them. Nothing but pure craving as she lunged out with a disfigured, bloody hand toward a source, any source...

But her body failed her as she fell to the ground, unmoving. But those eyes were still open, unseeing as Barry and Adam made their escape. As they flew away, Adam felt something akin to a sob come from Barry’s mouth, and cursed as he could not offer consolation until they were out of danger.

They landed on the roof of her apartment, and Adam didn’t know what to feel. He lacked the same attachment to Vanessa that Barry had, but sympathized with the loss of a dear friend. Despite not being close, he was eternally indebted to woman for what she had done for them.

  
  
  


_“And as I sat in that hospital bed with him, I don’t know what it was- I felt some sort of feeling from deep inside me come out. Like as if a thousand other people were crying with me.”_

_Vanessa listened sagely to Barry’s story, until she gasped with a sudden realization._

_“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before! If it could happen to humans, it could happen to bees too. Barry, have you heard of soulmates?”_

_The thought brought back memories of an ancient myth he had heard around the hive. Two lovers, tied together by fate, not even death could separate them -_

_“Do you think that’s us?!? That’s nothing but a legend!”_

_But the more Barry thought, the more he realized, the feeling drumming under his skin, the complete and utter peace he felt when he was with Adam, more importantly, the feeling that he had lived another life…_

It was thanks to Vanessa that they had even realized their connection. Adam couldn’t imagine the feelings that Barry was having, so he sat down on the ledge next to him.

“What do we do now?”

Barry sat, silently pondering Adam’s question. In all honesty, he wanted nothing else but to mourn and mourn and give up on the world. But he couldn’t, not with the love of his life sitting there, looking at Barry like he had all the answers. Adam’s never ending faith in Barry was his true drive, it gave him all the motivation he needed and more. And Barry was going to be damned if he gave up now, not after all they’d been through. He stood up abruptly.

“It’s our fault that this happened, Adam. If only we’d kept making honey, kept pollinating, then we wouldn’t be in this mess. The only thing we can do now is try and fix it. We have to get back to the hive!”

Adam sat in silent awe, of course Barry would never quit. The bee he fell in love with would always go down fighting, to the very end. But he couldn’t help the nagging doubt on his mind.

“Will it be too late? If we try and restore what we had, can the humans turn back? What if-”  
  


“Adam! How can we know if we don’t try! I can’t just sit back and watch as... as…”

  
Barry was struggling to blink back tears. He vaguely realized he was shaking and felt Adam wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer into a warm embrace.

> _We used to play pretend, give each other different names..._

The vaguely familiar tune played in their ears as a form of comfort. That was, until Barry realized that no matter how hard he blinked, his eyes would not clear. It was getting harder to breathe, too, as he had passed it off as his anguish but now struggled to inhale. He felt the arms around him go limp as they started to list sideways.

> _We would build a rocket ship and then we’d fly it far away…_

Barry started to pull away, eyes going large as he saw Adam, eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused. He gently started to set him on the ground as he desperately tried to think of what could be happening. Then he remembered- the article on Vanessa’s table saying how factories are producing smoke similar to… what they used on bees back at Honey Farms. He cried out in horror as they were experiencing the same horrors that he had imagined in only his dreams…

  
  


> _Used to dream of outer space…_

  
  


He desperately clung to Adam’s hand, begging him to stay with him as he felt what he had felt so long ago, the pull of a thousand voices crying out to him.

> _But now they’re laughing at our face…_

  
  


And with a gasp Barry was pulled into a memory, a memory of two humans in a hospital room. 

_“Don’t leave me Josh!” the man cried out in agony, grasping at the lifeless hand in front of him. He had coal black eyes and was wearing a ratted t-shirt, with the faintest logo of his band printed on it._

_“I can’t live without you!” His anguished eyes suddenly ignited, lit with an unseen desire, a burning call to take some extreme action._

_He climbed into the hospital bed, next to his dead lover, lifted the gun, and pulled the trigger, leaving the grotesque profession of his love behind him._

And as Barry looked back down at Adam, he felt he could do nothing else, except to say -

> _Saying_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a true love story.


End file.
